This Too Passes
by apostleofanime
Summary: When Kakashi Hatake died, he left behind six letters. {Not chapter 700 compliant}
1. Grave News

_Alrighty. First thing, this story is not compliant with the end of the manga. Second, this story is purely experimental. I am doing it for my own amusement and growth, and it is not edited y anyone other than me. That being said, critique is most welcome. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>When Kakashi Hatake died, no one knew about it for a week.<p>

He had been on a month long mission to the Land of Tea, and supposedly had run into hostile enemies, a band of shinobi from one of the smaller villages that had not been involved with the war. A squad was sent after him when he didn't make contact with Konoha for two weeks.

They found him in pieces about a mile away from the border.

It wasn't surprising, really. Kakashi and his fellow ninja knew it was far more likely than not that he would die on the battlefield. With his combat record, it was amazing he had survived to the ripe old age of thirty three in the first place. Usually no one lived that long when they lived like Kakashi did, and those who did were later made into kage. After surviving ANBU and two wars, no one thought he could be taken out by some random group. His friends joked that it would take another war just to get rid of him.

However just because it was expected, that didn't make it easy.

* * *

><p>The first ones to find out, of course, were the members of team 7. They were summoned to Tsunade's office on a Wednesday morning, at precisely eight o'clock. It was sunny and humid, a typical day in Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato made their way to the hokage tower. They were ushered into the main office, and stood in front of the desk in varying arrays of confusion, expectation, and apparent apathy. No one spoke. After about two minutes, Naruto finally let out a groan, and shouted:<p>

"Jeez granny, did you bring us here just to stare at us? I mean I know Sasuke thinks he's good looking, but staring at him is only going to encourage his behaviour."

Sasuke whacked him on the back of the head, earning a yelp and a glare, but no one spoke.

Tsunade swallowed, furrowed his eyebrows, and laid her hands flat on her desk. Finally, she looked at them, and let the proverbial bomb drop.

"Kakashi Hatake is dead."

The room grew completely silent. Naruto's fidgeting ceased. One could have heard a senbon drop.

Naruto, as Naruto tended to be, was the first to speak.

"Ha! Good one, granny. You got us. You had our attention, ya'know, you didn't have to-"

"This isn't a joke, Naruto."

The blonde ninja fell silent, sick realization spreading across his features.

"Do…. Do they know how?" Yamato said, his face pale and voice drawn, shaky.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "It appears he was ambushed. His throat was slit, and he was…. Taken apart." She responded.

"They…. and they are sure it's really Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said. "Not a fake, or-"

"No. It's definitely him."

Naruto, apparently broken out of his shock, responded.

"How? How did they beat him? They must have-"

"Did they get his Sharingan?" Sasuke interrupted, his voice cold.

Naruto's head whipped around. "Sasuke, what the hell?! He's dead, don't you even care? What the hell is your problem you-"

"I am thinking logically Naruto, you-"

"He cared about you, Sasuke! He almost died trying to-"

"Enough!" Yamato finally cut in. "Now is not the time for you two to be acting like children!"

"I did not call you here to discuss Kakashi's death. I called you here to give you each something." Tsunade said, her tone sharp. "If you wish to be a part of the investigation you may speak to me at a later time. Now" She said, pulling a piece of paper out of an envelope "before Kakashi died, he revised his will. He left things to all of you." Tsunade pushed the paper forward. After a few minutes of hesitation, Sakura was the one who picked the paper up, and slowly began to read its contents.

* * *

><p><em>Last will and testament of Kakashi Hatake, Son of Sakumo and Seiyaka Hatake, heir of the Hatake clan.<em>

_I Kakashi Hatake, hereby bequeath my belongings and properties as follows:_


	2. Naruto

_Initially, I was going to put all of these letters in the context of a scene. However, I decided to just run with them as individual letters with no context. If people want, I can consider doing some backstory in a separate fic._

_Also, a note on this chapter. I debated for a while if I should include Kakashi's third "gift". Eventually, I decided I should. From what I can tell of Konoha's legal system, it remains unchanging no matter what happens in the village (excluding the fourth war, as that was not a council issue), and relies heavily on the clan system. Honestly, I don't think the council would admit a new member out of the blue._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto.<em>

_I will do my best to keep this brief, given my limited skill with words, and your even more limited skill with patience. _

_I suppose first I should, as I have done in most of these letters, apologize to you. I never treated you fairly as my student, and I never gave you the care you deserved as Minato's child. I pray that both you and he will forgive me for that. _

_If there has been one thing I have said in my life that I know to be true, it is that you can, and have, surpassed even you father. I want you to know that you have exceeded any and all expectations I had of you. You have truly become a shinobi worthy of carrying on the Uzumaki name, and of carrying on Jiraiya's legacy. I believe that you will become a great hokage one day. I hope I live to see it, but if I don't, know that you have my full support._

_I am leaving you three things. _

_First, I leave you what is left of your father's estate. Not much survived the attack, but several of his belongings, as well as money, was left to me. I kept it all, even though it was always rightfully yours. I am sorry I was not able to part with it earlier._

_Secondly, my own photographs. I do not have many of Minato and Kushina, however those I do have I leave to you. There may be one or two of Jiraiya in there as well, since he used to visit my father when I was small._

_Finally, I have left you with a legal document. You may choose to do whatever you choose with it. You can sign it, burn it, or leave it in a drawer to be forgotten. Whatever you feel is right._

_I never told you, but I am the last of the Hatake clan. We were once powerful within Konoha, but by the time I was born we were all but decimated. However, Konoha aw states that so long as a clan member lives in the village, the clan will still have a seat within the council. I have only used that seat a handful of times. _

_You saved the village from destruction and so should have a say it what happens to it. You and I both know that this village does not always follow logic. You will not have political sway, as neither the Namikaze nor the Uzumaki were Konoha clan members, or civilian representatives. The document I am leaving you means that you could legally be a part of the council. If you choose to sign this document, you legally become the heir to the Hatake clan. Something of an adoption, if you will, if only for the legal advantage. _

_For a long time, I was willing to let the Hatake seat stay empty. However, standing by and avoiding my duties has led to nothing but hardship in the past. There is much I could have had influence on. I am giving you the chance to be on the council, to use your judgement to sway decisions and argue for what is right._

_I leave the choice up to you. I know you will do what you feel is best._

_You have my trust._

_-Kakashi Hatake_


	3. Sakura

_Dear Sakura._

_You know, when I first met you as a genin, I didn't think you were anything special. I didn't think any of you were, really, but I was especially dismissive of you. I took you for little more than a snivelling school girl._

_You absolutely proved me wrong. You have fought with blood, sweat, and tears to get where you are now. You have more than earned your rank as a shinobi. I was not much help, I am afraid. I suppose it was better that way. Tsunade taught you far more then I could._

_I think that you and Rin, my team mate, would have gotten along fiercely. Had she grown up, I believe you two would have been very similar. In fact, that is the reason for this first thing I am leaving you._

_I was given all of Rin's books on medical ninjutsu after she died. She had no family to give them to, so I kept them. They are most likely below your level now. I am not sure, as they are certainly above mine. (I barely got through the first five pages.) Regardless, they are much better off with you then they are sitting on my bookshelf. Perhaps you can pass them on to any medical ninja you train. Rin would have liked that._

_Secondly, I am giving you my father's set of chakra kunai. Much like other chakra weapons, they can channel chakra flow. They are far more concentrated than most other chakra weapons, as they are designed for the white chakra of the Hatake clan. Don't worry though, with your superior chakra control and close combat fighting style, I think you will be able to use them._

_I wish you all of the happiness this world has to offer, and all of the patience you will need to deal with Naruto and Sasuke._

_Thank you for being so strong._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

* * *

><p><em>I think this one felt too impersonal. Not sure how I feel about it. Please let me know.<em>

_Also two updates in one day what?_

_-Ash_


	4. Sasuke

_Not entirely happy with this chapter. I think a lot about the relationship between Sasuke and Kakashi after the war, but I never really wrote about it before this. Let me know what you think._

_Also, THIS CHAPTER HAS SASUNARU. Or mentions thereof. I am incapable of writing sauce without it like honestly I am trash._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke.<em>

_Well, I suppose I should be grateful you are reading this, if you are. You were never one for this sort of sentimentality, though I'll wager Naruto forced you into it._

_Don't worry, the purpose of this letter is not to go on about the past. After, what's a little attempted murder between friends? Several of my friends have tried to kill me. I seem to attract that sort of thing. Mind you, several of them have been Uchihas, so who knows what the common factor is. _

_Moving on. _

_I deliberated for a long time over this letter. There was an older one, from before you left the village, but I got rid of it after you left. I was unsure if I should leave you this, but regardless of your actions, you are my student. _

_I assume you are losing patience by now, so I will get to the point. I have two things I am leaving you. The first can be found in a box at the Hatake estate, on the mantelpiece in the main room of the largest house. Inside the box are photographs and objects._

_I never told you this, but I knew your brother, before the massacre. He was on my ANBU squad, and we spent a lot of time together. During that time, another squad member took some photographs of us. It was against protocol, but I still have them. I thought you might like to have them. _

_I always felt like something was off with the report regarding the Uchiha massacre and Itachi. Since Danzo was involved, I should have known better then to believe what I was told._

_Regarding the Hatake estate, I am leaving you that as well. I assume you will not want to go back to the Hatake estate, and the likelihood of anyone letting you rent and apartment is quite small. Also, until you and Naruto get over whatever it is between you too and just get together already, I doubt you will want to keep sleeping on his floor. You can do whatever you like with the estate, as there is no one left who needs it. You and Naruto can move in and work on that whole reviving the clan thing. (Yes I realize that is impossible, but an excuse for lots of sex is always good.) Technically part of the estate may belong to Naruto, if he decides to accept my offer, but you can take that up with him. Aside from that, all you will need to do is change the tatami mats in the grand bedroom on the first floor of the main house. In case you ever need to know, it's pretty much impossible to get blood out of tatami flooring._

_That's all, I suppose. I may have some documents on the Sharingan somewhere, but I doubt you would find them helpful. _

_Live a good life, Sasuke. Do not let yourself be ruled by your ghosts forever. Take it from someone who knows._

_-Kakashi Hatake_


	5. Yamato

_Wow, super short chapter. I feel like Kakashi and Tenzo communicate more through actions than words. _

* * *

><p><em>Tenzo.<em>

_I suppose this letter is somewhat redundant, we have almost died together so many times. Still though, I consider you a friend, and wanted to leave a few parting words. _

_I'm not sure I ever told you, but I admire your strength. Many have gone through what you have and come out a slobbering mess, but you stayed strong. I saw Orochimaru's labs. Being part of the team that took them apart, and I am amazed you even survived. _

_Anything else to say has already been said, at one time or another. People like us aren't very good with words anyway._

_I deliberated for a long time over what to leave you. In a box under my bed, you will find my ANBU gear. Something of a strange gift, but I trust you to keep it safe. Let the name of Hound die with its master. Enough blood has been shed by that name._

_Keep them safe, will you? Don't let our students do anything too stupid._

_With fondness, _

_Kakashi Hatake_


	6. Sai

Wow this is all headcanon that floats around my head because I wanted to see more interaction between Kakashi and Sai.

The next, and final, chapter is Gai!

* * *

><p><em>Sai.<em>

_I will just start off by briefly explaining that the purpose of this letter is to leave behind messages for people I care about, so that they know things I thought and did not say while I was alive. It is a gesture of friendship._

_I suppose this letter may not mean much to you. I know you have trouble divulging meaning from things like this, so I will be brief._

_You and I both know that Root is far from gone. Danzo's death merely meant that hundreds of brainwashed children were left abandoned in the underground complex. They need to be helped, rehabilitated. Even if that just means being transferred into regular ANBU, they must be removed from those loyal to Danzo. I need you to help Naruto and the others understand that the remaining Root operatives cannot be dealt with like any other shinobi. You are the only one of Danzo's shinobi who has officially defected, and they will need you._

_On that note, I have left you all of my research and information on curse marks. You may be able to remove your mark, and the marks of the others in the Foundation. I hope that in days to come you no longer have to stay silent._

_Sai, I want you to know that you are a valued member of Team 7, of the village, and I count you among my friends. You are no longer an outsider._

_-Kakashi Hatake_


	7. Gai

This is badly written and gay and I am crying.

* * *

><p><em>Gai.<em>

_How do I write a letter to you, after all that has happened? It doesn't seem like anything near the kind of meaningful gesture you deserve, but we both know I'm no good at things like this at the best of times. _

_You are, in every sense, my friend. I am grateful to you a thousand times over. You have saved me, both from enemies and, on occasion, from myself. When my mind was my greatest enemy, you were there for me. I would have let myself rot in ANBU if not for you and Yamato. I am sorry that you had to deal with me during my bad days, but I hope you were as happy as I was during the good ones with you. I wish there was something I could do to repay you. You probably wouldn't let me even if there was. _

_There are very few times in my life I have met someone who is a truly good person, and who has stayed that way. I could count the number on one hand. You are most certainly one of them. _

_What could I leave you that would hold any value? I thought about it for a long time. _

_I never came up with an answer._

_All I can leave you is my undying gratitude, and to tell you that you are truly my best friend._

_Thank you for everything. Look after my team for me, huh? They need it._

_See you on the other side. _

_With love,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_PS: I win this race. I totally beat your score._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I will be posting new Naruto work soon, which will be longer and much more edited. Thanks!<p>

-Ash


End file.
